Es ist kein Trick
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Es ist kein Trick, sie ist wirklich schwanger...
1. Peeta

**Titel:** Es ist kein Trick  
**Originaltitel:** Collections  
**Autor:** Lollercakes  
**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** Die Tribute von Panem  
**Rating:** M  
**Kategorie:** Tragödie/Freundschaft  
**Kapitel:** 1/10  
**Inhalt:** Es ist kein Trick, sie ist wirklich schwanger...  
**Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir. Die Originalgeschichte ist auf zu finden und gehört der Originalautorin.  
**Ü/N:** Dieses Kapitel wurde schon einmal als erster Teil von Sammlung hochgeladen, doch die Originalautorin hat sich entschlossen eine komplett eigenständige Geschichte daraus zu machen.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch genauso gut wie mir. :)

**Wortanzahl:** 1529 Wörter

**Peeta**

Ich fühle wie Haymitch seinen Arm gegen meine Luftröhre presst. Ich kann nicht anders als überrascht zu sein von der Geschwindigkeit mit der er sich bewegt hat, als wir aus dem Aufzug vom Trainingscenter in unserer Etage ausgestiegen sind.

"Ist es wahr?" Er sieht mich nicht an als er es fragt, seine bedrohlichen Augen sind auf Katniss fokussiert, die einen halben Meter entfernt steht, mit ihren Händen auf ihren Bauch und ihrem Gesicht kaum unter Kontrolle. Ich kann Effie in unmittelbarer Entfernung hören als sie in ihrer hohen Tonlage plappert. Wir hatten gerade unsere Interviews vor den Spielen.

Es wird jetzt schwieriger zu atmen.

Mein Blick huscht zu Katniss, die schnell nickt. Haymitchs Arm lässt mich los und er tritt zurück, während das Blut sein Gesicht verlässt. Ich stolpere gegen die Mauer und Katniss greift meinen Arm, stützt mich während ihre Augen sich nicht von unseren Mentor abwenden. Verstört steht er da und seine Augen konzentrieren sich auf ihre Hand, die niemals ihren Bauch verlassen hat.

"Ihr habt keine Ahnung, was ihr getan habt." Seine Worte hängen in der Luft als er im Gang verschwindet.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Ich hatte es nicht erwartet, die Art wie wir zurückgefallen sind in das nebeneinander schlafen während unsere Familien den Flur weiter hinunter schlafen. Sie hatte mich eines Nachts nach einer schweren Trainingseinheit gefunden - eine, die er uns Dreien auferlegt hatte - und gefragt, ob sie bei mir bleiben könnte.

Ich konnte sie nicht abweisen. Ich habe ihr die Ewigkeit versprochen.

Es war wie während der Tour. Wir hielten uns fest und atmeten den Duft des Anderen ein, unsere Körper waren zusammengepresst und unsere Hände klammerten sich aneinander. Wir waren beinahe wie Kinder, erschrocken vor dem was uns erwartete, obwohl keiner von uns es zugeben wollte.

Wir brauchten es nicht auszusprechen. Wir hatten beide gewusst, dass einer von uns, beide von uns, wahrscheinlich nicht nach Hause zurückkehren würde.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Es geschah an einem Nachmittag, die Hitze der Sonne hatte uns gezwungen unser Training zu verlassen und Schutz in meinem Haus zu suchen. Haymitch war nicht zu seinem zurückgekehrt, da er fest entschlossen gewesen war sich selbst auf den Boden einer Flasche zu verstecken.

Das Haus war still gewesen mit meinen Brüdern in der Schule oder in der Bäckerei mit meiner Mutter und meinem Vater.

Und sie hatte es gewusst, als sie mich geküsst hat. Wir waren alleine und gerade jetzt… gerade in diesem Augenblick war das alles, was wir brauchten.

Wir hatten uns nicht darum gekümmert weit zu gehen, waren unseren Weg zu der Couch in meinem Zimmer gestolpert und waren darauf gefallen. Ich hatte es nicht in Frage gestellt warum jetzt oder was in ihrem Kopf vorging. Ich hätte es tun sollen, da gibt es keinerlei Zweifeln in meinem Kopf darüber, aber ich tat es nicht.

Mit meinem Körper gegen den ihren gepresst, zog ich mich zurück aus dieser Ekstase. Meine Lippen überschütteten ihre Stirn und Wangenknochen mit Küssen, meine Lippen fanden ihr Ohrläppchen und die Stelle, wo ihr Nacken und ihre Schulter sich trafen. Ihre Hände fanden meine Wirbelsäule und glitten an ihr nach oben, unter mein Hemd und meine Haut entlang. Ich presste meine Hand gegen die Mitte ihrer Brust und fühlte ihren Herzschlag.

Es schlug wegen mir schneller.

"Katniss", ich fühlte ihren Atem in meinem Haar als ich mein Gesicht gegen ihres schmiegte und ich musste näher sein. Es war ein Wirbel aus Bewegungen als Kleider abgelegt wurden und Körper in Einklang gebracht wurden. Ich hatte sie noch nie zuvor nackt gesehen. Ich hatte versucht alles zu verlangsamen, um alles in mich aufzunehmen, aber sie ließ es nicht zu.

Es waren Momente, bevor ich fühlte wie ich mich in ihr bewegte, ihr Körper eng, heiß und feucht und um mich herum. Ich konnte nicht atmen. Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Da war Schmerz auf ihrem Gesicht gewesen als sie sich selbst weiter auf mich herabgesenkt hatte. Ich wollte sie hochheben, sie davon abhalten sich wehzutun, sie beschützen. Aber da war ein Instinkt und ich wusste, dies musste passieren.

Sie klammerte sich an mir fest und ihr Unbehagen drückte sich durch ihre Schulter aus als sie versuchte es noch für etwas länger zurückzuhalten. Ich fühlte wie ihre Muskeln sich um mich zusammenzogen und ich ließ mich beinahe fallen, genau jetzt.

"Katniss." Die Worte wurden auf meinen Lippen erstickt. Sie bewegte sich nicht mehr, der schwere Teil war aus und vorbei, da sie aufgegeben hatte. Ich zog sie zurück um in ihre Augen zu sehen, es waren Tränen in ihnen, die ihre Lider umrahmten. Ich wusste, tief im Inneren, dass es nicht Schmerzen waren, die sie weinen ließen. Sie hatte aus einem ganz anderen Grund Angst.

Ich zog mich aus ihrem Schoß zurück und legte sie mit ihrem Rücken auf die Kissen. Ich fuhr mit meinen Händen über ihre Brust und ließ sie an ihren Seiten zur Ruhe kommen als ich mich über sie legte. Der Moment getrennt hatte mich beruhigt und ich war fähig mich zusammen zu reißen als ich mich wieder in sie schob.

Der Winkel, die Stimmung, das Gefühl - es war dieses Mal alles anders. Wir bewegten uns langsam zusammen, unsere Hände griffen uns fest als mein Tempo sich erhöhte. Ich glitt mit meinen Fingern nach unten, dorthin wo wir miteinander verbunden waren und fand ihre Mitte. Es war Lust, die sich jetzt auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete und sie war nicht länger vermischt mit Angst.

Als ich mich fallen ließ, folgte sie mir nicht. Nicht bis ich mich ihr entzog und meine Hände wieder auf sie fokussierte, sie so über den Rand mit mir zog.

Viel zu lange lagen wir ineinander verschlungen da und unsere schweißgetränkten Körper kühlten im Wind, der durch die Fenster wehte.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Die Idee ein Kind in diese Welt zu bringen, war mir an diesem Tag nicht mal eingefallen. Wie auch? Ich war so auf Katniss und die Spiele konzentriert, dass es nicht einmal etwas Reales für mich war.

Zumindest bis es real wurde.

Das Training, das wir im Distrikt hatten, wurde ruhiger und kam dann beinahe zum Stillstand, da sie sich krank fühlte. Ich schrieb es den Nerven zu, da wir uns immer schneller dem Tag der Ernte näherten.

Ich fand es im Zug auf den Weg ins Capitol heraus als ich ihre Haare hielt, während sie ihr Frühstück in die Porzellan-Toilette erbrach.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte ich sie als sie das Glas Wasser an ihre Lippen hielt. Sie sah mich einen Moment zu lange fragend an. Sie hatte die Zeichen nicht erkannt. Mein Herz brach für sie. Für uns.

„Was meinst du? Du gewinnst und du gehst nach Hause. Das ist der Plan oder?" Ich lehnte mich gegen die geschlossene Badezimmertür und sank zu Boden, meine Arme schlangen sich um meine Beine als ich sie vorsichtig beobachtete. Meine Brust hatte sich zusammengezogen.

„Katniss, hast du irgendeine Idee, was gerade mit dir passiert?"

„Ich werde zur Schlachtbank geführt, nicht wahr?" Da war ein todernstes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, ein unbeschwerter Kommentar aus den Lehren von Haymitch.

„Du bist schwanger, Katniss. Du warst krank, hast das Training geschwänzt, hast dich aus dem Gleichgewicht gefühlt, wenn du aufgetaucht warst…" Meine Stimme versagte als ein Ausdruck der Ungläubigkeit ihre Züge übernommen hatte. Sie kam schnell auf die Füße und sofort musste ich mich verteidigen als sie mich trat und schrie.

„Nein! Das bin ich nicht! Es ist real, wenn ich nicht _will_, dass es real ist!" Sie hatte es gewusst. Sie wollte es sich selbst gegenüber nur nicht zugeben. Fest schlang ich meine Arme um sie, als sie mit ihren Fäusten gegen meine Brust schlug. Es beruhigte sie und bald hielt ich sie aufrecht als ihre Worte zusammenhanglos wurden. Sie wollte das nicht.

Ich wollte das nicht – auf jeden Fall nicht jetzt.

Als wir in dieser Nacht zusammen in meinem Bett lagen, konnte ich nicht anders als meine Hand auf ihren Bauch zu legen. Ich wollte das hier unbedingt, aber das ist nicht richtig. Ich zog sie noch dichter an mich heran und drückte sie so dicht an mich als würden wir miteinander verschmelzen.

„Du wirst mit einem Stück von mir nach Hause gehen", flüsterte ich in ihr Haar. Ich wusste, dass sie schläft. Es war die einzige Zeit, wo ich zugeben konnte, dass ich das für sie will. Das ich sie beide retten werde.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Wir sprachen nicht wieder darüber. Sie weigerte sich es irgendjemand zu sagen, aber die Leute wussten es. Portia sieht mich anders an. Cinnca kann mir nicht in die Augen sehen.

Sie wissen es.

Ich fing an einen Plan zu entwickeln sie nach Hause zu bringen. Ich blieb still und setzte alles in Bewegung.

Zuerst erzählte ich es ganz Panem.

Ich muss sie dringend nach Hause bringen. Um sie zu retten. Um sie beide zu retten.

Es ist nur, als wir zurück auf der Etage des Trainingscenter sind, dass es so erscheint als wäre es nun viel gefährlicher, nachdem es verkündigt wurde.

Aber ich greife nach Strohhalmen mit jedem neuen Ziel. Ich kann mich nur vor einer Kugel werfen. Ich verlasse mich auf die Menschen von Panem sich vor die Anderen zu werfen.

Sie muss nach Hause kommen. Sie beide müssen nach Hause kommen

Ende


	2. Finnick

**Wortanzahl:** 1433 Wörter

**Kapitel 2 - Finnick**

Für diese Scheiße hatte ich mich nicht verpflichtet.

Meine Finger greifen das Kissen des Interviewstuhls, in dem ich sitze, als ich beobachte wie Peeta Mellark vor ganz Panem sein Geständnis ablegt. Anhand des Ausdruckes auf Katniss Gesicht versuche ich zu erkennen, ob es wahr ist, nur um zu sehen, dass sie zu geschockt ist als dass es ein Fake ist.

Ich bete, dass es ist nur ein weiterer kleiner Trick ist, denn sie spielen, eine weitere Hervorhebung ihrer Namen um ihre Gewinnchancen zu erhöhen so wie Haymitch es sie letztes Jahr tun ließ.

Wenn es dies nicht ist… Nun, sie einen Tag überleben zulassen mit den Spielemachern wird schwer genug sein. Aber drei Tage? Verdammt unmöglich.

Nach den Interviews kehren Mags und ich zurück auf unsere Etage. Sie kann die Anspannung in meinen Schultern sehen als ich aus dem Aufzug trete und die erste verzierte Vase, die ich sehe, zerschmettere. Wir sprechen eine Sprache aus der Vergangenheit um eine Aufnahme zu vermeiden, während sie zusieht wie ich wüte.

„Es ändert nichts, Finn", versichert sie hartnäckig.

„Ich wage zu widersprechen. Es ändert alles. Die Spielemacher werden sie mit aller Macht verfolgen. Und unsere Abmachung? Die ist hinfällig." Wütend gehe ich im Raum hin und her. Ich denke, meine Wut richtet sich zum größten Teil gegen Haymitch, da er es mir nicht früher gesagt hat.

Wir hätten damit arbeiten können in unserem Plan. Es behoben, bevor es ein Problem geworden wäre.

„Was hättest du gemacht, wenn du es gewusst hättest?" Mags Hand liegt jetzt auf meinem Arm um mich zum Stillstand zu bringen. Ich denke nicht nach, bevor ich rede.

„Man hätte sich darum gekümmert. Sie hört auf Haymitch und er hätte sich darum kümmern sollen." Ich bin von meinen eigenen Worten entsetzt. Ich wurde genau das was ich hasse, jemanden der Andere kontrolliert um einen eigenen Vorteil daraus zu ziehen. Ich entferne mich von Mags und schaue verlegen weg.

„Und wenn es Annie gewesen wäre?"

Ich brauche diese Frage nicht. Ich fühle mich sowieso schon schlecht genug. Wenn es mein Kind wäre, würde ich es mit allem, was mir in der Macht steht, beschützen.

In diesem Augenblick verstehe ich Peeta Mellark. Er wird es auch bis zum dritten Tag machen, wenn ich etwas zu sagen habe.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Es ist Haymitch, der mir, nicht überraschend, die Flasche anbietet, als ich mich zu ihm, Johanna und Beetee in das Wohnzimmer von Distrikt 12 dazugeselle. Wir sind hier alleine, da die Aufnahmegeräte mit einem Knopfdruck von Beetees Gerät ausgeschaltet wurden. Peeta und Katniss haben sich bereits für die Nacht zurückgezogen wie mir gesagt wird.

Ich werfe es ihnen nicht vor. Sie waren sowieso niemals Schöpfer des Planes.

Für einen Augenblick sitzen wir schweigend da, bevor Johanna spricht und mich mit ihren Worten überrascht.

„Nur ein weiterer Grund, nicht wahr?"

Beetee nickt und seine flinken Finger hantieren mit seinem abgetragenen Hemd.

„Als ob wir noch weitere Gründe brauchen", murmelt Haymitch bevor er einen weiteren Schluck nimmt. Ich sehe wie es ihn regelrecht auffrisst, dass dieses Mädchen wieder der Schlacht geopfert wird, während er nichts tun kann. Er hat die Regeln über die Tribute gebrochen. Die Eine, die besagt, dass du nie Zuneigung für sie entwickeln darfst.

„Hast du es gewusst, Haymitch?" Er sieht mich an, da meine Frage ihn überrascht hat.

„Natürlich nicht. Gib mir dafür keine Schuld, ich hätte mich darum gekümmert", erwidert er wütend. Seine Augenbrauen ziehen sich zusammen als er realisiert, was er gerade gesagt hat.

„Nein Haymitch, dass hättest du nicht. Das wissen wir alle."

„Ich hätte zumindest einen Plan gehabt." Es ist nur ein leises Flüstern von diesem Mann. Der Eine, der die treibende Kraft hinter der geheimen Revolution ist seit der Verkündung der Jubiläumsspiele. Wir haben so sorgfältig zusammen gearbeitet um diese Pläne voranzubringen und nun ist da ein weiterer Faktor – der gesammelte Hass der Spielemacher voll Blutdurst für das Ungeborene.

Keiner von uns spricht danach. Es ist uns allen klar, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit mehr für uns gibt nachdem, was wir bereits geplant haben.

Beetee ist der Erste, der mit einem leisen Gute Nacht verschwindet. Johanna folgt ihm kurz darauf, spottend und uns daran erinnernd, dass dies voraussichtlich für uns alle ins Auge gehen wird. Als das Zimmer leer ist, lasse ich das falsche Capitol-Lächeln von meinen Lippen weichen. Ich bin müde es für andere zu tragen. Haymitch braucht es nicht, dass ich es für ihn trage.

„Ich verstehe es", sage ich. Ich meine es ernst. Ich werde in den nächsten drei Tagen alles tun um diese zu überstehen. Als Haymitch mich ansieht, ist eine Traurigkeit in seinen Augen, die ich noch niemals zuvor gesehen habe. Es lässt meine Brust zusammenziehen.

Dieser Mann war zu lange Mentor. Er hat endlich jemanden nach Hause zurückgebracht und nun muss er sie wieder in einem Spiel sehen. Er verliert auch seine Freunde, die Gewinner, die er über die Jahre kennengelernt, trainiert und geholfen hat das Spiel des Capitols zu spielen.

Er steht kurz davor alles auf einen Schlag zu verlieren.

„Wie konnte er so dumm sein?" Seine Worte überraschen mich, da sie leise und tödlich herauskommen. Ich kann nicht anders als den Jungen zu verteidigen.

„Er ist nicht dumm. Er hat nur nicht die Auswirkungen seines Handelns realisiert. So erwischen sie sie doch gewöhnlich immer." Dies ist alles, was ich bieten kann. Ich stimme ihm nicht zu – Peeta ist wahrscheinlich klüger als wir alle. Er hat zu viel zu verlieren.

„Wir müssen sie nun beide nach Hause bringen – verstehst du das?" Ich sehe ihn fragend an – wir haben geplant das Team zurück zu bringen, aber warum die plötzliche Notwendigkeit ihn auch sicher nach Hause zu bringen? Katniss war immer das Hauptziel des Plans. „Wenn er nicht nach Hause kommt, wird sie es ebenfalls nicht tun. Sie wird es nicht ohne ihn tun."

Ich drehe und wende die Idee in meinem Kopf und betrachte sie von allen Seiten. Haymitch kennt das Mädchen besser als jeder andere. Sie haben eine unausgesprochene Verbindung miteinander, aber sie ist eine Überlebenskünstlerin und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen wie sie alles wegen einem Jungen aufgibt.

„Sie ist stark. Und sie hat dich."

„Es ist nicht genug. Du verstehst es nicht. In Distrikt 12 überleben Kinder selten das erste Jahr. Sie verhungern oder werden krank. Katniss wird sich keinen Krieg stellen, geschweige denn alleine in Distrikt 12 zurückkehren, wenn er nicht dort ist, besonders in diesem Zustand. Sie wird die Nacht nicht überstehen, egal welche Familienmitglieder auf sie Zuhause warten. Sie hat sich bereits entschieden hierher zu kommen um für ihn zu sterben." Seine Worte schicken mir einen Schauer über den Rücken als er einen weiteren Schluck aus seiner Flasche nimmt. Ich kann sehen wie seine Augen sich trüben und ich weiß, er wird sich bald in seiner Wut verlieren.

Dabei will ich nicht hier sein.

„Brauchst du mich heute Nacht oder wirst du in Ordnung sein?", frage ich als ich aufstehe. In den seltensten Fällen verbringe ich die Nacht mit Haymitch. Mehr als einmal passierte es, wenn seine Tribute gestorben waren und er sich nicht alleine der Dunkelheit stellen konnte.

„Nein, wir werden uns jetzt verabschieden." Ich sehe zu wie er schwankend auf die Beine kommt um mir ein silbernes Armband zu überreichen. Ich kann damit nichts anfangen und halte es zwischen zwei Fingern fest. „Es ist dein Zeichen. Es ist die einzige Art, dass sie dir auch nach dem Füllhorn noch vertrauen wird", beantwortet er meine unausgesprochene Frage und zieht mich dann in eine Umarmung.

Ich bin überrascht von der Wildheit in seiner Umarmung bis er mich loslässt und weggeht. Er dreht sich nicht um als er sich in Richtung seiner Räume begibt.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Die Arena ist die Hölle. Die Tricks sind Folter, Schmerz und alles Schreckliche auf einmal. Ich halte ihn am Leben, wenn auch nur um sie länger am Leben zu halten.

Wir alle wissen wie dies hier funktioniert. Zumindest bis es ein Problem gibt.

Wir werden getrennt und dann versagt der Plan und wir sind alle an verschiedenen Orten.

Als wir in einem Flugzeug in Richtung 13 sind, ist es wie in einem Kriegsgebiet. Haymitch hatte Recht – ihn nicht zurück zu bringen ist katastrophal.

Wir haben auch Johanna verloren.

Es passiert zu viel. Zu viel Chaos und Terror.

Später, wenn ich sie ruhiggestellt auf einem Tisch vorfinde, bin ich überrascht wie klein sie eigentlich ist. Sie ist nur ein normales Mädchen. Ich denke an all das, was für ihr Leben geopfert wurde. Ich greife ihre Finger fest mit meinen und ich kann die Worte nicht aufhalten, die von meinen Lippen fallen.

„Ich hoffe, ihr beide seit es wert."

Ende Teil 2


	3. Katniss

**Ü/N: **Sorry für die lange Pause. Ich versuche gerade wieder meinen Übersetzungsrhythmus zu finden, der mir irgendwie abhanden gekommen...

Gleichzeitig ist dies, aber auch ein Grund warum sich das Kapitel etwas holprig anhört. Ich hoffe jedoch, dass ich bald meinen alten Übersetzungsstil zurück gewinne und ich euch dann schnell das nächste Kapitel präsentieren kann. :)

**Warnung:** Fehlgeburt

**Wortanzahl:** 2.014 Wörter

**Kapitel 3 – Katniss**

Es ist zu viel Blut. Viel zu viel. Ich bin nicht für alles verantwortlich, aber ich weiß tief in mir drinnen, dass es von mir kommt und dass dies kein gutes Zeichen ist.

Ich weiß nicht wie viel ich verloren habe, aber als das Rot meine Finger verfärbt als ich sie ins Licht halte, da weiß ich egal wie viel es ist – ich hab etwas verloren.

Ich stehe auf aus der zusammengerollten Position, die ich für die letzten fünf Minuten eingenommen hatte. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass dies gezeigt wird - es wird ihn sicherlich töten. Statt mich in Richtung des Camps, in Richtung Sicherheit, zu begeben, gehe ich weiter bis ich nicht länger die Schatten meiner Allianz in der Spiegelung des Wassers sehen kann.

Ich gehe weiter, meine Füße tragen mich weiter und weiter vom Strand weg, wo wir das Lager aufgeschlagen haben. Als ich höre wie sie nach mir rufen, mich eindeutig suchen, drehe ich mich nicht um.

Ich habe das mit der Uhr herausgefunden, der Wechsel des Zeitplanes und den Weg, den die Welle des Blutes bald durch die Bäume hindurch brechen wird. Ich weiß es ist eine harmlose Folter, dafür gedacht die Sieger mental aus der Bahn zu werfen und nichts mehr. Ich begebe mich dorthin mit dem Ziel mich mit etwas anderem als dem Saft meines eigenen Körpers zu beflecken.

Ich komme gerade rechtzeitig als die Welle hinunterstürzt. Ich stehe am Rand, fühle wie es meine Füße umfängt bevor ich mich vorwärts bewege. Es ist ekelhaft, abscheulich und die schrecklichste Sache, die ich jemals getan habe, aber es befreit mich beinahe vom Schmerz in meinem Bauch als es meinen fallenden Körper bedeckt.

Ich konnte dieses Kind nicht in mir tragen. Selbst, wenn ich es gewollte hätte, was ich nur einmal zugab.

Ich erinnere mich an die Nacht während die rote Flüssigkeit mich in das Wasser treibt. Peeta und ich haben im Dunkeln meines Zimmers im Trainingscenter gelegen, entschlossen die Nacht in den Armen des anderen zu verbringen, bevor wir uns dieser unerträglichen Arena stellen mussten. Er hatte ganz Panem mein Geheimnis verraten und ich hätte ihn beinahe dafür getötet.

Nun, in meiner Vorstellung hätte ich es beinahe getan. In der realen Welt war ich auf dem Boden zusammengebrochen und hatte mich wie ein Kind benommen bevor mich Haymitch ins Obergeschoss gebracht hatte. Peeta hatte sich kurz darauf hinzugesellt und hatte sich mit Leichtigkeit aus seiner Kleidung des Capitols geschält, bevor er sich schweigend zu mir ins Bett gelegt hatte. Er hatte seinen Körper um den meinen geschlungen und seine Hand gegen meinen Bauch gepresst.

Ich hatte nichts mehr gewollt als in diesem Moment von ihm fortzulaufen. Mich zu verstecken und zu entkommen oder vielleicht gar vom Rand des Daches zu springen.

Stattdessen war ich geblieben, hatte meinen Körper an den seinen geschmiegt und hatte Tränen der Frustration meine Wangen benetzen lassen. Er hatte jeden Gedanken, der ihm in den Kopf kam, in mein Ohr geflüstert. Wie er all dies getan hat um mich zu retten. Um uns zu retten.

Als ich mich beeilte zu protestierten, bestand er darauf, dass ein Leben für das von zweien ein fairer Preis sei. Ich habe niemals zuvor darüber nachgedacht, dass er sein Leben nicht nur für mich, sondern auch für sein _Kind_ aufgab. Das war der einzige Moment, wo ich dieses Wesen in meinem Körper wollte.

Ich fühle wie ich weiter hinaus ins Wasser trieb und die rote Welle verdünnte sich durch das Salz. Ich weiß, mein Gesicht ist davon bedeckt und sieht aus wie ein Dämon, der aus dem Höllenfeuer empor steigt, aber es ist mir egal. Es trägt die Wahrheit dessen, was ich nicht sagen kann - dass mein Körper nicht stark genug ist um Peetas wertvollsten Besitz zu beschützen.

Ich höre wie die Stimmen meiner Verbündeten lauter werden und ich weiß, es ist bald der Moment mich ihnen zu stellen. Ich hoffe, sie werden es nicht bemerken, dass sie mich nicht mit Fragen quälen werden, wenn sie es vermuten. Erspar ihnen zumindest das Wissen vor ihrem Tod - oder noch besser, nimm mich und lass sie leben.

"Katniss!" Ich fühle wie Arme mich berühren, wie sie meinen Oberkörper aus dem Wasser heben und meinen Kopf gegen eine Brust zwingen. Die Art und Weise wie der Körper sich im Wasser bewegt, zeigt eindeutig auf Finnicks Schwimmkraft - kein anderer hätte die Möglichkeit mich so schnell an Land zu ziehen.

Ich bin immer noch benommen als wir den festen Boden erreichen und unsere Körper noch vom Wasser umfangen sind. Ich höre schwer atmende Lungen und schwere Füße, die um mich herumspritzen und ich öffne endlich meine Augen um ein Paar von Gesichtern zu sehen, die auf mich herunterblicken.

"Es tut mir leid, ich hab die Uhr überprüft", flüstere ich. Peeta runzelt die Stirn und Finnick beginnt lediglich seinen Körper von der roten Färbung zu befreien. Es dauert nicht lange bevor er erkennt, dass etwas von dem Blut nicht weggeht - das es von mir kommt.

"Peeta, kannst du mal nach Johanna und Beetee schauen? Hol die Flasche und besorge zudem etwas Wasser." Finnick schickt ihn fort und lässt uns allein im Wasser zurück als seine Finger Wasser für mein Haar auffängt. Für einen Augenblick sprechen wir nicht, nicht bis er sicher außer Hörweite ist, bevor Finnick meine Augen mit einem tödlichen Blick trifft. "Was hast du getan?"

Ich hab nichts getan. Ich will es hinausschreien. Um mich von meiner eigenen Schuld zu befreien und ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass ich dies nicht wollte - das ich dieses Kind wollte. Seine Worte stoßen mich über die Klippe und ich schwanke und lasse meinen Körper in das Wasser sinken, dass, wenn seine Hände nicht da wären, mich nach unten gezogen hätte.

"Katniss, hör auf! Stopp!" Ich hatte nicht gemerkt, dass ich um mich schlug bis er den Kragen meines Anzuges griff und mich an die Luft zerrt. Ich muss wild aussehen, da sein Gesichtsausdruck weicher wird und er die Stirn runzelt.

"Ich hab es nicht getan Finnick - nicht absichtlich. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist. Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist!" Meine Stimme ist mehrere Oktaven höher als normal und ich kann sehen, dass ich hier in diesem Salzwasser in Panik verfalle während die Kameras auf uns gerichtet sind und uns beobachten. Seine Finger streicheln zärtlich gegen meine Schläfe als er mich beruhigt.

"Es ist okay. Es wird alles gut." Er wirbelt mit seiner Hand im Wasser um meinen Körper und zwingt das sich ansammelnde Blut sich zu zerstreuen. Es funktioniert und wir klettern auf den Sand und gehen in Richtung der Sicherheit unseres Strandes. Peeta begegnet uns auf halbem Wege und sein Atem ist schwer vom Rennen.

"Hier", er reicht mir das Wasser und stützt die andere Hälfte meines Körpers als wir zusammen zurückgehen. Es ist ungewöhnlich ruhig zwischen uns dreien, eine neue Spannung erfüllt die Luft als mein Geheimnis zwischen mir und Finnick im Raum steht.

Es gibt keine Möglichkeit dies zu verstecken - nicht für lange. Ich kann immer noch spüren wie mein Körper Flüssigkeit an meinen Beinen hinab aussondert. Sicherlich habe ich zu viel Blut verloren und bin blasser als der Mond. Keiner von ihnen sagt etwas als ich mich auf dem Sand niederlasse. Finnick legt glücklicherweise einen Palmwedel über meine Beine und verdeckt so für eine Weile meine untere Hälfte.

"Was zum Teufel ist los mit dir?"Ich kann Johanna in der Nähe schreien hören. Ich beobachte wie Peetas Füße sich von mir abwenden und sie ansieht als sie schreit.

"Halt den Mund, Jo." Finnick bringt sie schnell zum Schweigen und ich sehe seine Füße an, die sich einige Schritte von meinem Platz im Sand entfernen. Peeta setzt sich vor mir hin und seine Hand fährt durch mein loses Haar.

"Ich dachte für einen Moment, dass wir dich verloren haben", murmelt er. Ich will das nicht hören. Will nicht das Zentrum seiner Aufmerksamkeit sein. Er muss leben. Ich schließe fest meine Augen und versuche mir vorzustellen, dass wir zurück sind im Distrikt 12. Seine Finger hören nicht auf mit seinem liebevollen Streicheln entlang meines Kopfes und ich kann spüren wie Tränen aus meinen Augen entweichen.

Ich fühle wie sein Körper sich bewegt um sich vor mir hinzulegen als sein Arm sich um meine Hüfte schlingt um mich näher zu ziehen. Es tut immer noch innen weh und jede Bewegung erinnert mich an die Zartheit meines Körpers. Ich beiße auf meine Lippen um ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, da ich entschlossen bin nicht hier zu sein in diesem Augenblick.

"Katniss, etwas stimmt nicht." Er flüstert es gegen mein Gesicht, sein warmer Atem kitzelt mich. Ich kann es nicht tun. Kann es nicht. Nein. Es ist nicht fair. Ich fühle seine Hand gegen meinen Rücken gepresst, versuchend mich näher zu ziehen und ich kann den Schmerz nicht aushalten, ob es nun mental oder real ist, das kann ich nicht genau sagen, und ich schreie auf.

Seine Hand löst sich von meinem Rücken als hätte er sich verbrannt und er ist innerhalb eines Moments aufgestanden, zieht die Blätter von mir und sieht die kleine Blutlache im Sand um meine Beine herum. Ich kann weder die Tränen noch das völlige Ersticken, das mich nach unten zieht, aufhalten.

Vage höre ich wie Peeta hinter mir wieder Johanna anschreit und wie Finnick sie zur Ordnung ruft. Ich höre Beetee schreien, dass alle sich beruhigen sollen. Ich höre wie Peeta sich über mir kniet und seine Worte wiederholt.

"Es ist okay. Es ist okay. Alles ist in Ordnung." Auch wenn es sicherlich nicht so ist. Er steckt die Palmzweige wieder um mich herum zurück und ich fühle wie er aufsteht und weggeht. Ich bewege mich nicht als er mich verlässt. Ich verdiene es verlassen zu werden um zu sterben. Ich bin nicht stark genug. Nicht annähernd stark genug für das hier.

Es fühlt sich an wie eine Ewigkeit bevor Peeta zu mir zurückkehrt, obwohl ich sicher bin, das es nur ein Augenblick war. Seine Hände greifen nach mir und heben mich hoch, bringen mich wieder zum sorgfältigen Streicheln des Wassers. Finnick bietet seine Hilfe an und ich höre wie Peeta ihn wütend anfaucht. Als ich wieder im Wasser treibe, greift Peeta meine Hände mit der seinen und presst einen Kuss auf meine Stirn.

"Es ist okay. Alles wird gut." Ich öffne blinzelnd meine Augen und sehe ihn zum ersten Mal an. Er weint nicht. Ich kann das nicht annehmen. Mit dem, was mir am Kraft übrig geblieben ist, drehe ich meinen Körper im Wasser und versuche fortzuschwimmen um seiner Strafe zu entgehen, aber er packt mich an meiner Ferse und da ich habe seinem Ziehen keine Kraft entgegenzusetzen. Bevor ich es merke, liege ich in seinen Armen, seine Umarmung drückt mich an seine Brust als seine Lippen meinen Nacken finden.

Ich fühle mich wie ein Verräter, fühle mich als hätte ich ihn betrogen und ich verdiene nicht seinen Trost. Ich will ihn wegstoßen und ich lege meine Hände auf seine Brust um es zu tun, aber er stoppt mich.

"Bitte lass mich dies nicht alleine tun." Er bittet mich zu bleiben und ich verstehe es nicht. Ich bin die, die versagt hat - nicht er.

"Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so _leid_." Ich versuche meine Worte Nachdruck zu verleihen als er mich näher zieht. Es tut weh, aber ich sage nichts.

"Es ist okay. Wir werden wieder okay sein. _Bleib_ einfach. Bitte. Ich brauche dich damit du einfach nur bei mir bist." Ich lege meinen Kopf auf seiner Schulter und lasse unsere Körper zusammen im Wasser treiben. Er weint in mein Haar und ich versuche mein Gesicht in seinem Nacken zu verstecken. Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir dort bleiben bevor Finnick nach uns ruft, uns Abendessen anbietet.

Als wir aus dem Wasser treten, blute ich nicht mehr. Ich fühle mich nicht richtig, aber ich sage nichts. Ich weiß, dass es keine Rolle spielt - ich werde sowieso bald hier sterben. Ich hoffe nur, dass er weit weg sein wird, wenn es endlich passiert, sodass er nicht zwei Dinge verlieren muss, die er liebt.

Ende Kapitel 3


End file.
